In the course of our work on the properties of cholera toxin, gangliosides, and their interaction, the need for supplementation to our grant arose as a result of the convergence of several events both anticipated and unforseen. One of the key instruments used this research effort, the Privalou differential scanning calorimeter, was accidently damaged last month. This instrument is used appoximately ten hours per week on this project so that its proper functioning is clearly vital to our calorimetric investigations. The costly repair placed undue strain on our research budget. Anticipated events culminated in the installation, at Yale, or a new Bruker CXP200 multinuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer in February 1979. This instrument is well suited to the study of a variety of nuclear magnetic resonance signals from large (10 ml) dilute samples of biological origin. Thus the new, and vitually unexplored area of metal ion (paticularly 25 Mg, 43Ca and 113Cd) interaction with biomolecules (particularly, undertaken pilot studies which have demonstrated the feasibility of detecting signals from the most difficult, that is, least sensitive, least abundant, nucleus of interest, 43CA. Further progress requires the purchase of sufficient quantitites of stable isotopes to enable us to perform experiments at more physiological concentrations.